


Feel Her Body Rise When You Kiss her Mouth

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "All these years we've been together and you still think your opinion matters.  Leo, Leo, Leo, welcome to the real world."





	Feel Her Body Rise When You Kiss her Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Let’s blow this pop stand.”

“What?”

Leo looked up at CJ. His face had been resting in his hands. He needed to get up and go home; it was almost midnight. There was nothing left to do there today.

“We are getting out of here.”

“Where are we going?”

“Well, I thought of taking a drive; it is a great night for that. That was a good idea a few hours ago but now I figure we can just go back to your place.”

“Why are we going to my place?”

“You have food, which ranks it pretty high.”

She came over to his desk, pulling him up from the chair. Leo didn’t fight her.

“There is that.” he replied.

“You have cable, and a substantial porn package.”

“We never needed the porn package Claudia Jean.”

“Nope, but you have it anyway. Let’s go.”

“You're too damn peppy.” He grumbled.

“I just want to go home. I got my car, it’s a nice night, and I'm with you.”

The last time they went home together, CJ found him in his officer after Alan Adamley left. The Chief of Staff was shaken and it scared her. She got him up and dragged him back to her place, putting him to bed. She held him all night. He never told her what happened but when he woke up from a nightmare, she made the softest love to him and held him again. It didn’t rekindle their relationship but it took it to another level just the same. A relationship like theirs never died anyway.

“I can draw you a bath.” CJ handed him his briefcase and started to drag him down the halls. There were very few people left.

“CJ…”

“Shush you. We can, and will, salvage this night.”

They went out the front door after signing out, and walked over to the lot. CJ turned off her car alarm, unlocked the door, and told Leo to get in. He did without question…when she was in her commanding mood he just followed. Starting the car, Linda Ronstadt came through the speakers.

“So what do you want to eat? Pizza? I was thinking calamari…I love that dipping sauce. We can see if Canadian football is on and you can finish explaining the rules.”

“We could put on some music and you can take off your clothes for me.” Leo suggested.

“Only if you're nice to me.”

“I will be really, really nice.”

CJ laughed, turning toward the Watergate’s parking garage. They always took the freight elevator up to the penthouse floor; Leo’s privacy at the Watergate was never compromised. In the suite, CJ threw off her coat, purse, and shoes before turning her attention on the Chief of Staff. Leo’s eyes registered a bit of fear, as he had no idea what was on her mind. She pulled him to her by his belt buckle, took off his tie, and removed his cufflinks. The shoes went and so did the socks.

“The first step to relaxing Leopold is looking the part.” She walked away.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“You're comfortable and now it is my turn.”

Shrugging, Leo sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He was tempted to turn to the news outlets…political pundits were his weakness. He knew CJ would kill him though so he skipped it. Law and Order was on, Green Acres, infomercials for Time Life music…those were always pretty good. Leo bypassed the Weather Channel, a really bad movie about a mutant reptile, something with Melanie Griffith, and a show about wombats.

“Aha, this looks good.”

“What?”

CJ climbed over the back of the couch. She caught Leo off guard, his arm flew up and she landed right in his lap. Nose to nose, they stared at each other. She wore one of Leo’s pajama tops and a pair of panties…he wondered if she did shit like that on purpose. 

“Hello there.” He said.

“Hi Leopold.” She kissed his nose but didn’t move away. “What are we watching?”

“Hart to Hart, can you believe it?” I have never been overly fond of television, but this show was good. I got addicted to Knots Landing in rehab.”

CJ laughed. She could just imagine him in some common room watching the silly nighttime soap.

“Robert Wagner was pretty tasty when I was in high school. Did you get food?”

She was still in his arms and Leo took full advantage. He rested his hands on her hips.

“I'm not hungry.” He replied.

“All these years we’ve been together and you still think your opinion matters? Leo, Leo, Leo, welcome to the real world.” She laughed, reaching out her long arm to grab the phone. “Feed me!”

“Kiss me.”

“See, that’s prostitution. Sexual favors for treats.”

“Is it? OK, fuck me then.”

CJ kissed his mouth. Leo dialed down to the front desk as CJ kissed his neck. He could hardly concentrate. It was weird, the new road their relationship was going down. They had definitely decided it was not time to tell their friends and the public about their affair. Yet they had fallen into a very comfortable friends/lovers thing that could never be described on paper. The sex wasn’t often, there was a lack of time, but it was always emotional. CJ made sure they had more fun together now. The ground beneath their feet was slowly disappearing…when they were alone there would be no pity party.

Leo ordered calamari and wine, hanging up the phone. He went back to the delectable Press Secretary, drawing her face to his and kissing her passionately. Leo moaned when CJ stroked the special place behind his ears. No fair, he thought, she knew his ears were off limits if there was going to be no sex. The knock on the door caused her to move away and Leo got up to answer. Then they ate squid and watched Aaron Spelling.

“What did you watch as a kid?” CJ asked.

“Howdy Doody when I was little. I liked Superman and Flash Gordon. I didn’t watch a lot though, I preferred to read and be far away from my father. When I was a teenager I loved Hogan’s Heroes, and my stepfather got me into watching MASH in the 70s. I watched the news too much…you can blame it on the man you see in front of you.”

“Hey, I love that man.” She put calamari in his mouth and leaned her shoulder on his.

“Thanks. What about you? Were you one of those girls who ran home from school so she wouldn’t miss her soaps? Wow, that was sexist. I'm sorry.”

“Whatever you jerk.”

“So, which one was it?”

“Capitol and then General Hospital.” She looked at him. “Shut up.”

Leo snickered. CJ slapped him on the back of the head. He pretended to choke her.

“Domestic violence!” she exclaimed. “Wife abuse!”

Leo pulled her into a blistering kiss, leaving her breathless.

“Wow, Claudia Jean, are you a mind reader?”

“Huh?”

He kissed her again; CJ held him close and listened to him breathe.

“This is bad on so many levels.” She whispered.

“If loving you is wrong I don’t want to be right.”

She laughed as she toyed with the buttons on his dress shirt. Leo laughed too.

“Besides which, I blame you.”

“How do you figure?” she asked.

“My pajama top and nothing else. Sexy, thy name is CJ Cregg.”

“I'm wearing panties and sometimes you know just what to say.”

“I pride myself on that.” he started to unbutton her top. “You want to know what else I pride myself on.”

“Tell me.”

“Satisfying you.”

“Well you should, because you do.”

Leo lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips.

“I guess its time to give yourself a big pat on the back.” She murmured before his mouth took hers.

CJ Cregg had kissed many men in her life. Witty men, funny men, and drunken men. Blistering intellectuals, musicians, beach bums, and Toby Ziegler. None of them had a thing on Leo. Kissing and touching, intimacy in its purest form…he mastered it. The way he ran his fingers through her hair, touched her face, or blew in her ear. He always knew what to say. He would tell her how beautiful she was, or how much of a turn on, and how much he loved her. CJ was no slouch; she loved to give as good as she got. She loved touching him in the right spot at the right time. She loved the way he pinched his eyes shut and whispered her name. They were combustible…every single time.

CJ’s back arched when he traced her breast with his finger. He bent his mouth to her nipple, kissing and sucking gently.

“So beautiful.” He mumbled against her skin.

CJ moaned, stroking the back of his head as he took his time making love to her breasts. Agonizing but amazing…it never ceased to be that. She moved on the couch and could feel his cock hard on her thigh.

“You're hard as a rock.” She giggled.

Leo moved down her body, his kisses trailing her skin. When his fingers fluttered between her thighs, she cried out. He spread her open and blew on her sex.

“Leo!”

She gripped his shoulder as she thrust herself toward him. He didn’t tease her for long; he didn’t want to tease himself. As his mouth fucked her silly, CJ writhed above him on the couch. She tried to bite down on her passion because they were in the living room after all. Anyone walking by would be an ear witness. Luckily, there were only two suites on the floor. CJ truly believed the Senator from Louisiana’s high priced mistress lived in the other.

“Leo, Leo, Leo, oh God, oh lord, oh, oh, oh God…”

Her hips tensed and her eyes fluttered as the orgasm pulled her under. For a while, she couldn’t breathe at all, and when it returned it was labored.

“Dear God.” She whispered.

“You can say that again.”

“Dear God in heaven.”

Leo smiled, kissing her softly. CJ caressed his face before wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to say so much; was afraid if she opened her mouth it would all be revealed. So she kissed him, put her words into her passion for him…that’s where they were anyway.

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving next week?” he asked.

“Bethesda. We can talk about that later. I know you better not be working.”

“Mallory has invited her mother and I for dinner to meet the latest jackass, I mean boyfriend.”

CJ smiled.

“What happened to…?”

“Who the hell knows? They come and go like the summer breeze, each worse than the last. She is a smart, pretty, special girl. What the hell is she thinking?” he shrugged. “Lets go to bed.”

It took a minute for their bodies to untangle but Leo sat up and she stood. He looked at her with love and admiration, but there was something else in his eyes. It was pure lust.

“What are you looking at?” she reached out to rustle his hair.

“Everything.”

“C'mon McGarry, look at everything in the bedroom. I want to ravage you before I sleep.”

“Yes!”

He followed her, turning off things as they went. The sex was exhausting, though not rough and tumble. CJ was on top, which Leo liked. He could watch her pert breasts bounce back and forth and it gave him easy access to her clit…it was a win-win situation. When she cried out his name and fell against him, Leo stroked her sweaty back. God, how he loved her back. They kissed away the last of their desire before CJ curled her body around his and closed her eyes.

“It has been a long time since I sucked your cock.” She observed.

“I know that but I want to know what made you think of that.”

“Dunno, just one of those everyday observations.”

“Definitely not an everyday observation.”

“Shut up, it was for me. Tell me a song that never fails to make you smile.”

“Never fails?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I've Got you Under my Skin. It reminds me of a beautiful, dangerous woman in a sexy dress, drinking a martini. Damn near everything by Sinatra does. Go to sleep baby, its late.”

“I wish we had more nights like this.”

Leo pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

“We will, soon. I promise.”

“I love you Leo.”

“I love you too. Is it OK if I tell the President so?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Oh you are definitely sleepy.”

“Tell him Leo. I'm going to tell everyone.”

“Whoa, who does everyone consist of?” he laughed. Leo shifted his body weight; really looked at her.

“Hmm?”

“Are you serious CJ? I hope you are because I am going to tell him. It’s not out there, but they should know.”

“I’ll tell the boys and Nora. I think Nora knows; I love her. And Donna knows; she knows every damn thing. They haven’t called me on it.”

“How do you know they know?”

“Women just know. Like I know that Toby is lusting after Nora and Donna is nursing a wounded heart over Cliff Calley.”

“O-K. I think Margaret and Charlie know.” He said.

“Charlie definitely knows. See, its less people than we thought.”

“You better tell Abbey or she will kill me.”

“I can do that. So, we do this?”

“Yeah. Christmas 2000, OK?”

“OK.” She yawned.

“Now you need to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a pretty long day and not for the obvious reasons.” He kissed her once more. “Hey, what is the song that never fails to make you smile?”

“Give a Little Bit. it reminds me of Dayton, car rides with Kate, and just being free.”

Leo started to hum the song and CJ cuddled close. Their bodies relaxed and she dozed off to the soft sounds of him. They were getting ready to ride off a cliff, holding hands and hoping for a miracle. Whatever happened there would be no turning back. It didn’t matter anymore…she would never, ever stop loving him. She knew he felt the same. She had tried, and failed. They could be together now. Even if it had to wait until the end of the Administration, it could happen. The people they cared about deserved to know.

“Toby is going to shit a brick.” Leo said.

CJ started to giggle. She kept giggling until she was cracking up. Leo started to laugh too; the room quickly filled with the echo of their ebullience.

“20 bucks and a back massage says Jenny shits a bigger brick than Toby.”

“That’s a sucker’s bet.”

“OK, Mallory then.”

“You're on.”

They kept laughing before finally succumbing to exhaustion and sleeping in each other’s arms. The morning wake up call would come before they knew it.

***


End file.
